


Stalemate

by heeroluva



Series: Fools [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Fade Demons, Fade Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, ToT: Monster Mash, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: If Lavellan can't have Solas, he'll have the next best thing. Solas is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Lavellan knew the being fucking into him, whose teeth scraped at the back of his neck and fingers which bit deeply into his hips, wasn’t Solas despite the face it wore. The words that fell from its lips were a thing of fantasy, of Lavellan’s own dreams and held no basis in reality.

“So good for me, vhenan,” the not Solas purred into Lavellan’s ear.

Lavellan trembled at the pleasurable onslaught, arms threatening to give out and leave him sprawling on his face. Unexpectedly a hand fisted itself cruelly in Lavellan’s curls and yanked his head up none too gently, pulling a pained cry from his lips, a cry that died in his throat as his yellow eyes locked on the form before him.

Solas had never touched Lavellan as such outside of the Fade, would have never debased himself like this, never given into his baser desires. Yet often Lavellan had felt the weight of Solas’ stare on him, the hunger that he denied. It was those same eyes that devoured Lavellan now, the grey so dark it was nearly black.

“He wants you,” not Solas murmured. “Is imaging what you would look like with your pretty mouth stretched around the thickness of his cock, choking on it as he took you from both ends. He wants to mark you, own you.”

“Watch your tongue, demon!” the Solas standing before Lavellan suddenly snarled with a hand raised, and the not Solas disappeared.

Furious, Lavellan rose to his feet, hard cock standing heavy between his legs, body flushed and sweat slicked. “What gives you the right—”

“Children shouldn’t play with demons,” Solas snapped as his eyes traced over the length of Lavellan’s bare body.

“Oh, so I’m a child now, as you look upon me like that. What does that say of you, Fen'Harel?”

“Do not—”

Lavellan shoved Solas away as he moved nearer, reaching for him. “No! You do not. At least with demons I know it is always lies that fall from their lips. The Fade is a world of lies. I see now, why you love it so dearly.”

Solas’ eyes went liquid silver like lightning, and the hair on Lavellan’s body stood on end as he suddenly found himself unable to move when Solas’ hand cupped his cheek before moving to run through his hair. Clenching his fingers in its length at the back of Lavellan’s skull, Solas jerked Lavellan’s head back. When Solas’ mouth slammed down over his, hard and bruising, Lavellan bit at Solas’ lip none too gently, yet Solas did not pull away as the taste of blood exploded in both their mouths.

It’s not until long minutes later when they’re both panting that Solas finally pulled away, his smile sharp and bloody. “If it is beast you want, it is a beast you shall have.”

“Sol—” Lavellan broke off as something he could not see was shoved between his lips, stretching his mouth open almost painful wide and pressing his tongue flat as it continued until it teased at the back of his throat, his throat convulsing as he attempted not to gag.

“None of that, vhenan,” Solas said.

And then suddenly Solas’ form was shifting, growing, until all that Lavellan could see was as writhing blackness that towered over him. A head rose, a parody of wolf, and a multitude of red eyes opened. Lavellan would have cried out in surprise had he been able because between one heartbeat and the next, the misty shadows at the edges of Solas’ bulk seemed to solidify and curl around his limbs, his stomach, and neck, lifting him from the ground and spreading him open for Solas’ gaze.

Yellow eyes narrowed in defiance, Lavellan tried to bite down against the invisible thing in his mouth, but succeeded only at hurting himself, teeth and jaw protesting the abuse.

Solas voice echoed around them, coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. “Your desire, no, your _hunger_ has called to me across the Fade, tempting me with whispered promises of that which I cannot have. You know not the forces that you play with. And here you glare at me which such defiance, but it would be so easy to break you. You would beg me for it.”

Lavellan wanted to snarl and curse at Solas’ arrogance for thinking he would be so easily broken, that Solas’ cock was somehow so special, but the _thing_ in his mouth prevented it. Back suddenly arching with a garbled cry as something rapidly slid into his still slick hole, something far larger than the demon’s cock that had been there previously, Lavellan struggled to lift his head, to see, but the tentacle (because he had no other name for these tendrils that held him) that circled his neck prevented the movement.

Nerves sparked with pain and pleasure until Lavellan wasn’t sure which was which as Solas pressed his tentacle deeper into him, far deeper than Lavellan would have ever thought possible, so deep that he was certain that if this had happened outside the fade he’d been torn apart. Yet despite the all of that, Lavellan’s cock still laid hard and neglected against his stomach.

More tentacles pressed at the widely stretched rim of Lavellan’s ass. No, he wanted to say, no, it was impossible, but Solas as persistent and with the burn of a too far stretched muscle, they found a way in. A smaller one curled into a knot and pressed itself unerringly against his prostate, massaging the swollen gland and causing his cock to leak copiously against his stomach. Surely Lavellan would burst soon? But more and more was pressed until him, proving him wrong.

Something brushed him swollen cock, and Lavellan let out a muffled cry, a groan rising from deep in his chest as a thin tentacle wound cruelly around his balls, tugging them down and separating them before winding around the base of his cock, leaving him aching for a now denied release. Another thin tentacle teased at the hole of his cock.

Surely not—the slick length slid in with a burn, his mind and body confused by the conflicting messages his sparking nerve endings were giving him, like coming in reverse but more. Lavellan forgot how to breathe when the tentacle found his prostate on the inside, the sensations more than he could have ever imagined. 

The tentacle around Lavellan’s neck slipped away, and a hand pressed his head up, allowing him to see the unnatural swell of his stomach, the curve so large that he couldn’t see his cock or the mass of tentacles filling him beneath it. The tentacles pressed even deeper, and Lavellan groaned as he realized he could see them shifting and squirming beneath his skin. If this was Solas attempt at trying to scare Lavellan away, he picked the wrong method. Lavellan had never been so turned on in his life.

“So full of me, vhenan,” Solas whispered in his ear as his free hand dropped to the mass of Lavellan’s stomach, lovingly petting it and wrenching another moan from Lavellan. “I think you can fit more of me still.”

Surely that was impossible, but clearly nothing was impossible here as Lavellan felt a sudden warmth, a growing heat in his gut that was nearly painful, just shy of too much, and he realized that they were coming, filling up any space that there might have been between the tentacles, and then finding more space. It wasn’t enough.

Anything was possible in the Fade, Lavellan remembered. It was malleable and limited only by a person’s imagination. With barely a thought the tentacles faded away, and he dropped to the ground, ass suddenly leaking copious amounts of come.

Solas stood frozen and wide-eyed as his clothes disappeared and Lavellan unceremoniously swallowed the length of his cock, choking on it, but not pulling away as he curled one arm around Solas’ thighs. His other hand dropped to his aching cock, and he fought the urge to smile when Solas groaned above him and his hands dropped to Lavellan’s curls, fisting in its length none to gently as he suddenly fucked himself into Lavellan’s mouth.

It didn’t take Solas long to come, and at the first taste of it on his tongue, Lavellan pulled back, allowing the stripes of cum to paint across his face. Fist tugging at his own cock, Lavellan chased his orgasm, the sensation of the cum leaking out of him, sliding over the back of his balls to pool on the floor beneath him was finally what set him off as he shuddered through his long awaited orgasm.

When Lavellan opened his eyes, he licked his lips and savored the taste of Solas, smiling as he realized how enthralled Solas was by the sight of him covered in Solas’ cum.

Solas’ hand move to cup Lavellan’s cheek, thumb smearing cum across it before resting it on Lavellan’s lips where he sucked it in, causing Solas to groan.

“Is this how you dream of me, vhenan? On my knees, full to bursting with your cum and marked by you for the world to see? The great Inquisitor reduced to nothing by the mighty, Fen’Harel. Should I warm your cock?” Lavellan mouthed at the soft length of Solas’ cock. “Would this be my place in your world?” Lavellan asked, smile sharp and biting, not the least bit shamed by his position.

“Yes,” Solas said, his voice raw, almost broken as though the word cost him a great deal.

Maybe it had because Lavellan certainly hadn’t expected Solas to admit it.

“I would have you by my side in all things, in all capacities, solely mine as I selfishly kept you caged, watching as your fighting spirit slowly died at my hands.” Solas eyes were hooded and sad.

“I would kill you first,” Lavellan denied.

“You would try,” Solas agreed before fading away.

Kneeling in a cooling pool of cum, Lavellan wouldn’t help but feel that they both lost this one.


End file.
